disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Turbo
Turbo is the main antagonist of the 2012 Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph. He used to be the racing ruler of the popular Litwak's Corner arcade racing game Turbo Time. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Official Disney Bio :All hail King Candy, ruler of the race track, captain of confectionery, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the ''Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don’t be fooled. This mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don’t expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of un-sweetness.'' Personality :"The selfish man is like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tail." :―Sergeant Calhoun, about Turbo King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the film, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As Turbo, he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, the racer became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the film portrays him as wacky and fun, the king's true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be a villainous mastermind, whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to his minion, Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was when Sour Bill explains that King Candy tried to delete Vanellope from the game years before and was proven again when he attempted to murder her on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, King Candy is power-hungry. This was shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug, as he openly planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Although he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. The praise, however, was in reality artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant, who was found by the King's side regularly. Sour Bill was the only other character in the film to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush, and was trusted by Candy enough to know that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch, as well as the fact that Candy locked away the memories of the inhabitants of the game, and the overall fact that King Candy was truly villainous as opposed to the bouncy benevolent ruler he portrayed himself as to everyone else. Aside from his dark, yet humorous nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being a sadist, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, again when he stated killing Ralph would be more fun than gratitude, and again when he forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming "Let's watch her die together, shall we?" One of King Candy's most notable traits is his random giggling that occurs either in between many of his sentences no matter what mood he's in, whether it be ecstatic, enraged, surprised, and so fourth. But what it comes down to, is that King Candy is among Disney's most depraved and evil villains, who is willing to do whatever he must to secure fame and power for himself, even if it means destroying games and killing, and is a most devious manipulator. Powers and abilities While not possessing any physical power or magical abilities at the start of the film, King Candy was easily known for his superb racing abilities. Aside from racing, Candy was also shown to be highly intelligent, having expert hacking skills and was capable of manipulating himself and the world around him by turning himself from Turbo to King Candy and by dominating Sugar Rush and making it into his own domain. This, of course, would be considered messing with the program, something that was forbidden in the arcade universe. Nevertheless, Candy was shown to have the dangerous ability to do so, and secretly used it for his own selfish gain. After becoming a deadly Cy-Bug, King Candy gained the ability to assimilate anything he desired into himself. Combining his new form with his intelligence, he could control numerous legions of Cy-Bugs at his command to spread and take over many other games without limiting the Cy-Bug army. With this, King Candy became "the most powerful virus in the arcade" and was capable of dominating any and every game of his choice, making him not only all-powerful, but also one of the most powerful beings in the Disney universe. In this form, King Candy was shown to have incredible physical strength, strength that overpowered Wreck-It Ralph's tenfold, as he was shown to lift and thrash around the 643-pound bad-guy with great ease. Candy also gained the ability to fly, had great speed and velocity, could curl into a ball for speed and protection, and had razor sharp claws and legs, which he repeatedly used in attempts to murder Wreck-It Ralph. King Candy's only weakness was his own pride. Though he successfully reprogrammed Sugar Rush, he made the mistake of not deleting Vanellope out of arrogance, which would allow her to endure throughout the game and eventually gain control of her glitching. Her glitching also caused his own disguise to fade by coming into contact with her. His power-hungry nature would also contribute to his downfall, as the programming he absorbed from the Cy-Bug that ate him, despite his preserved intelligence, made him victim to the Cy-Bug's basic instincts. Even as Turbo, he was no match for the dominating viral programming that he had willingly embraced which led to his own death. History As mentioned above, Turbo used to be the main character in the arcade game Turbo Time, which proved to be very popular for the customers inside Litwak's Arcade during his good years. Turbo shows up much of his pleasure in taking all the attention, even gloating about it during arcade hours. However, a newer fancier arcade racing game called "RoadBlasters" came along and proved to be more popular, but this made Turbo jealous. It wasn't until one day, during arcade time, Turbo deliberately abandons his game, and tried to mess up with the programming of Roadblasters by driving pass through the screen many times until the game crashed, while Turbo Time is called into question over malfunction because of the absence of Turbo. As a result, Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, unplugs both games, and all the video game characters in the arcade coin the term 'game-jumping' and 'going Turbo' to discourage themselves from ever moving from one game to the next during arcade time (even the video game villains are more obliged never to mess with any game's programming for that matter). It is believed that Turbo had disappeared as both games were unplugged, but it turns out he survived the incident and remain incognito in Game Central Station until a new game called Sugar Rush came by to the arcade. Upon visiting the game and learning of its codes, Turbo took over by turning the game's lead character Princess Vanellope von Schweetz into a glitch and wiping away all of the memories of the other racers of what they think of Vanellope. Turbo then disguised himself as a character called 'King Candy '''before finalizing his takeover of the game. However King Candy learns that if Vanellope ever cross the finish line during a race, her status will be restored, so he decides to forbid Vanellope from racing ever again. He then gets the other characters in the game to hold a dislike to Vanellope because she is said to be a glitch in the game. During the first trailer, King Candy questions Ralph about his game jumping adventure. His cohorts are Sour Bill, a tiny diminutive green ball of bad that is his sidekick, and the two donut cops Wynnchel and Duncan, which are his henchmen and strong-armed security team. Ralph, the villain of the game "Fix It Felix Jr." thinks that the king is noble enough, but King Candy doesn't really welcome Ralph with open arms and has his henchmen track him down, which is how Ralph came upon Vanellope as he was trying to look for his medal. Around the same time, Fix-it-Felix, the hero of "Fix It Felix Jr.", came by to Sugar Rush with Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (the heroine of "Hero's Duty") to find Ralph, since "Fix It Felix Jr." is on the verge of being unplugged in the morning due to Ralph's absence. After being separated from Calhoun (who contined onward in finding Cy-Bugs, who have infiltrated into "Sugar Rush" after a mishap with Ralph), Felix heads onward to King Candy's castle to ask for help, but ends up being lock in Candy's fungeon. The king knew that Ralph was looking for his medal and entered a code so that he could gain access to the gold coin database. He found the "Hero's Duty" medal and went to give it back to Ralph, on the condition of not letting Vanellope race in Sugar Rush because if she raced she would glitch and Sugar Rush would go out of order and Vanellope wouldn't be able to escape the game because of her problem. Ralph reluctantly agrees and fearing for Vanellope's safety smashes her go-kart right in front of her in order to keep her from racing. This causes Vanellope to cry and run away from Ralph. As Ralph heads back to "Fix-It Felix Jr.," he notices that Vanellope is one of the racers in "Sugar Rush" as she is on a few of the pictures of the arcade. With this knowledge, Ralph coerces Sour Bill into revealing that King Candy had messed with Vanellope's programming and that if Vanellope crossed the finish line, the game would reset and her programming would be restored. Ralph also learned that Candy has held Felix in his fungeon. Without hesistation, Ralph busts Felix out of King Candy's fungeon and has him repair Vanellope's damaged kart. They later bust Vanellope out of the fungeon and get her to the race. As she is racing on second place, the king goes insane and smashes his kart toward her kart attempting to run Vanellope off the track. When Vanellope transfers her glitches to the king, the glitches reveal King Candy to actually be Turbo. With his ruse caught, Turbo tells Vanellope the truth that he reprogrammed her game to take over and attempts to kill her by ramming her and her kart into a road sign. Eventually, Vanellope uses her glitching abilities to save herself. Turbo is about to catch up with her but gets eaten by a Cy-Bug as he attempted to do so. Unfortunately, he survives and has fused with the Cy-Bug while keeping his King Candy persona, as Cy-Bugs "become what they eat" As the Cy-Bugs multipled, which puts "Sugar Rush" in danger, Ralph initiates a plan to punch down Mentos stalagmites into a pool of Diet Cola to create a beacon that will attract the bugs to their destruction. As Ralph attempts to put in one final punch, Turbo, spotting him on this, attempts to stop him from doing so, announcing his new goal of utilizing his new form as a virus to lead the Cy-Bugs and destroy all games in the arcade. After a lengthy fight, Turbo restrains Ralph and flies upward to force him into watching Vanellope getting killed by the Cy-Bugs, but Vanellope was able to evade them. After that, Ralph breaks free from the Turbo Cy-Bug's grasp and finishes wrecking the Mentos stalagmites nearly risking his life in the process of doing so, but just when Ralph was about to fall in to the soda lava, Vanellope was able to save Ralph from certain death. The stream of bright Diet Soda lava attracts the Cy-Bugs, killing them instantly. Turbo, being more powerful, attempts to resist and convince the dying Cy-Bugs to stop going into the lava, but his Candy persona start to become attracted toward the beacon while his Turbo persona still attempts to resist. Eventually, Turbo cannot overpower his Cy-Bug programming and instead flies himself into the lava, killing him permanently, since he is really a character from another game. Memorable quotes *"Have some candy!" *"Turbo-tastic!" (His catchphrase as Turbo) *"Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" *"Milk my duds! It's Wreck-It Ralph?!" *"Your medal?! Hoo hoo hoo... Bad guys don't win medals." *"Is that a threat I smell? Beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from!" *"You game jumped?! Ralph... you're not going Turbo, are you? Because i-if you think you can come here, to MY kingdom, and take over my game, you've got another thing coming!" *"Salmon! Salm-that's obviously salmon." (Referring to the castle walls) *"Stop in the name of the king! That's me!" *"Find that glitch! Destroy that kart! SHE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO RACE!" *"Oh, the codes! It's the sweet lifeblood of the game!" *"Aha! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you? (Ralph snatches Candy's glasses and hits him with it) Ow! You hit a guy ''with glasses. That's...Well played." *"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is? Doing what's right, no matter what." *"I know it's tough, but heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they?" *"GET OFF OF MY TRACK!" *"I forbid you to cross that finish line!" *"I'm not letting you undo all of my hard work!" *"I'm Turbo! The greatest racer EVER! And I did not reprogram this world to let YOU and that halitosis riddled warthog TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" *"END OF THE LINE, GLITCH!" *"Welcome to the boss level!" *"Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" *"Get back here, little guy!" *"Where do you think you're going?!" *"Look at that! It's your little friend! Let's watch her die together, shall we?" *"It's game over for both of you!" *"YOU FOOLS! Why are you going into the ligh~" *"GO INTO THE LIGH~ (screams) (final words) Gallery Kingcandydisney.png|Turbo's disguise as King Candy Turbo/King Candy.png Turbo jealous.png|8-bit Turbo jealous of "RoadBlasters" hogging up his fame. Tumblr mdedhstHqx1qixbj6.png|Turbo's true form revealed to Vanellope. Untitled2.png|Turbo as a Cy-Bug mixed with his King Candy persona. Turbodeath.png|Turbo's demise Trivia *Turbo/King Candy is based off of the Mad Hatter from Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" and inspired by actor Ed Wynn. *Turbo/King Candy is extremely similar to Judge Doom from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" for the following reasons. **Both have commited crimes, Doom for trying to destroy and steal money from Toontown and kill Eddie's brother, and Turbo for game-jumping and putting both "RoadBlasters" and his original game "Turbo Time" out of order because of his jealousy of "RoadBlasters". **Both Turbo/King Candy and Judge Doom disguise themselves as political authoritical figures to hide their true identity, Baron von Rotten a judge, and Turbo a king. **Both have messed with the heroes' lives, Judge Doom killing Eddie's brother that caused Eddie to hate Toons, and Turbo/King Candy messing up with Vanellope's status from racing. **Both had their identites discovered by the heroes during the climax of their respective films. **Both Judge Doom and Turbo/King Candy were fought by Eddie and Vanellope before their true identities were discovered to everyone. **Both died from their own weaknesses, Judge Doom was dissolved to his death by his own dip, and Turbo (being part Cy-Bug) being drawn into a lava of hit soda as part of his Cy-Bug programming, as Turbo was not an actual character of Sugar Rush and died outside of his own game, causing him to not regenerate, meaning he is permanently dead. **King Candy shares a few other similarities with Jafar from Aladdin. ***Both had secret areas in their palace homes that only their sidekicks, and themselves knew about (King Candy's code room and Jafar's secret chamber). ***Both had sidekicks that reformed. (Sour Bill for King Candy, and Iago for Jafar). ***Both showed hatred for a certain princess (Vanellope for King Candy and Jasmine for Jafar). ***Both tried to use the titular protagonists for their own gain (Jafar used Aladdin to get the lamp from the Cave of Wonders; King Candy used Ralph to keep Vanellope from racing and destroying her kart). ***Both become monstrous creatures at the climax of their films (a Cy-Bug for King Candy; a snake/genie for Jafar). ***Both King Candy and Jafar were after a particular kingdom, but went for a larger prize once they became more powerful (when King Candy turns into a Cy-Bug, he plans to take over the entire arcade as opposed to just Sugar Rush; when Jafar becomes a genie, he plans on taking over the universe as opposed to just Agrabah). ***Both King Candy and Jafar presented themselves as noble to most of the characters in the film up until the climax where they are revealed to be dangerously psychopathic. ***Both are heavily prone to using puns, even through serious situations such as a battle to the death with the hero. ***Despite presenting themselves as benevolent to the characters around them, the princess adversaries of both King Candy and Jafar were able to see through the facades, unlike the rest of the characters. ***While having royal guards at their command, both King Candy and Jafar often relied on their own intelligence, and assistance from their primary sidekicks, to get the best of their enemies. ***The minions of both King Candy and Jafar played large roles in the defeat of their masters (Sour Bill revealed Candy's villainy to Ralph and the secret in saving Vanellope, whilst Iago was the one to ultimately destroy Jafar's lamp, thus killing the latter). ***Both met their end because of their own lust for power (Jafar became a powerful genie but becomes bound to the lamp as all genies confide to; King Candy became a viral Cy-Bug but also gained the Cy-Bug's programming and could not stop himself from being vaporized). **King Candy/Turbo also has similarities to both the MCP and CLU, the antagonists from the live-action films, Tro''n and ''Tron: Legacy, respectively. ***All three were beings made of computer code, who all went against their programmed functions (King Candy sabotaged one arcade game, then took over another; the MCP took control of an entire computer system; CLU seized control of The Grid). ***All three then planned to take over other "systems"/locations (King Candy aspired to take over all the arcade games; the MCP intended to take over all computer systems worldwide; CLU plotted to take over the real world). ***All three also deliberately changed an important character into something else (Vanellope into a glitch; Kevin Flynn into a computer-world being; Tron into Rinzler). ***The three antagonists each set the stages that would lead to their own downfalls (King Candy making Vanellope a glitch and a shunned outcast; the MCP bringing Flynn into the computer world; CLU luring Sam Flynn into the computer world). ***At the climaxes, each of them forced the heroes to attempt to sacrifice themselves in order to save their friends (though Ralph was saved, and Kevin Flynn escaped safely the first time; Flynn perished the second time). ***The final actions of the heroes accomplished the defeats and complete destructions of all three villains. ***King Candy also has several similarities to some of the villains from the Pixar movies. (Interestingly enough, many people have said that Wreck-It Ralph is more like a Pixar movie than a Disney movie.) ***King Candy/Turbo shares some similarities with Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas: ****They were originally the leaders of a previous world until it ended up forgotten or abandoned. (Turbo was previously the leading character of Turbo Time, while Oogie Boogie was previously the leader of a long-forgotten holiday called "Bug Day".) ****Both have tried to take over other worlds. (Turbo tried to take over Road Blasters and then Sugar Rush, while Oogie Boogie tried to take over Halloween Town.) ****Both are revealed to have a hidden identity. (King Candy is revealed to be Turbo in disguise, while Oogie Boogie is revealed to be a sack of bugs. **King Candy is similar to Stinky Pete that his motivations are fueled by jealousy. When Turbo got jealous of the new racing game, he decided to crash it. Stinky Pete was never played with as a toy and wanted Woody and Jessie to remain unplayed with as well. **King Candy is similar to Henry J. Waterhoose III from Monsters, Inc. as they are both figures of authority and use plots that involve taking advantage of a young child. Waternoose used Boo in an desperate attempt to gain energy for Monsters Inc while King Candy took advantage of Vanellope's code and kept her as a glitch so he wouldn't be revealed. **He is has some traits of Syndrome that he orders the heroes to do his work indirectly. King Candy orders Ralph to not make Vanellope race while Syndrome (through Mirage) orders Mr. Incredible to battle a robot just as bait so he can kill him. Their deaths are also involved because of a fatal flaw. Syndrome for having a cape (while getting stuck on an airplane) and King Candy for his Cy-Bug programming force him to get vaporized alive in hot lava. **He is similar to Chick Hicks that besides of both being accomplished racers, they also serve as "foils" for the heroes (showing what they would've become if they didn't change their ways - Chick Hicks for Lightning McQueen and Turbo for Ralph). **He is similar to Charles Muntz from Up that he gets very paranoid about other people and that he would do anything to stop the heroes from ruining their plans. Similar to how Muntz tries to open a shotgun at a child, King Candy is willing to ram Vanellope into a wall. Their minions also reform at the end of the movie. Another similar thing that these two villains did involved offering a moral dilemma that involved a primary goal of the pain protagonist that both antagonists choose first. Carl from Up chose the house over saving Kevin, while Ralph chose the Hero's Duty medal over Vanellope, although unlike Charles Muntz, King Candy tried presenting the moral dilemma in a way that would save Vanellope's life. **He is indirectly similar to Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear that both of them involve the hero (heroes in the case of Toy Story 3) accepting their fate of death, but ultimately ending up saved by one of the allies. Vanellope saved Ralph while the Aliens saved the Toy gang. Both villains' sad backstories are also revealed by another character. Chuckles revealed Lotso's and Fix-It Felix, Jr. revealed Turbo's. *King Candy is also similar to Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, CLU 2.0 from Tron: Legac''y and Governor Ratcliffe from ''Pocahontas, as said villains express hatred and prejudice against certain races (King Candy towards glitches, Frollo towards gypsies, CLU towards most ISOs, and Ratcliffe towards Native Americans), seem to express some form of supremacy, and they also obtain a high rank in authority and political influence. Also, Candy also can be compared to Frollo if you count both of them had died in a way involving fiery things (the river of molten copper Frollo fell into and the "beacon" made of Diet Cola and mentos where Candy found his death) **King Candy is somewhat similar to Yzma, in a few ways; both start off quite comedic (although King Candy's humor dies off), show high authority, and overthrew their original leaders (King Candy tried to delete Vanellope's code to hide that she was the princess, and Yzma turned Kuzco into a llama in an attempt to kill him and take over as empress). **Despite being one of the funniest, King Candy is one of the most darkest Disney villains. *King Candy is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, John Clayton from Tarzan, and Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, in that they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the film progresses, their true twisted nature is revealed. However, unlike Gaston, King Candy wasn't obsessed with marrying a woman. *King Candy is one of the seven male villains to shapeshift, the others being Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit," Jafar from ''Aladdin, Pain and Panic from Hercules, Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Rhino from James and the Giant Peach as all seven have shapeshifted. *Turbo might not be human. Since he has two spike hairs which represents the devil, and had four fingers on each hand. *Turbo has similarities to The Amazing Krudsky from Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King because he appears to be silly but kidnapped and mistreated the heroine who was mischievous and arrogant. Later on, they turned into horrible monsters and commanded an army. Category:Monarchs Category:Wreck-It Ralph villains Category:Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Insects Category:Robots Category:Tragic Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first‏‎ Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Endangerment Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnappers Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monsters Category:True Villains Category:Deceased Category:Completely mad Category:Males Category:Men Category:Rich Category:Selfish villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroes turned to the dark side